Babylock
by sherotterlocked
Summary: Sherlock is already a very clever five year old. His brother has taught him a lot, from the periodic table to Greek. But this hasn't prepared him for school, which is full of idiots and even one or two friends. Probably quite a long fic, rated T because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

"Umm... Ummm... Err." Sherlock said as he tried to stagger out the few lines of Greek he knew. He was only five, but Mycroft had given him a whole hour to learn it. Mycroft had learnt it in just under half an hour.

"Come on you idiot. It isn't that hard." Sneered Mycroft, who then chatted away in Greek to the man in front of them.

Sherlock hated him brother at points like this. He was more clever than him, faster at learning and (of course) older. One day, he thought, one day I will prove him wrong. He looked up and saw that Mycroft had stopped talking to the man and was walking away. Thanks for the warning brother dear.

The city of Athens was full of life that day. The sun beat down on Sherlock s young face as he looked up onto the Parthenon when-

"Sherlock I said come here! You know how upset mummy gets when we are late - we will never be allowed out again!" This outburst of course came from Mycroft.

With a sigh Sherlock put his hands in his pockets and dragged his feet along the ground. He wanted to learn , to explore, not spend his holiday trapped in a dusty old hotel room waiting for the flight back home. It was fine with Mycroft, he had been here countless amounts of times, but this was Sherlock s first time in Greece, he wanted to explore every second of it.

Back in the hotel room he complained loudly- which only got his microscope confiscated and magnifying glass stashed in some unknown place. This was so unfair! With his puppy like eyes he walked over to his father.

"Daddy.. Can you come and explore with me? I want to see what the Parthenon is made of and to build up a knowledge of the city before we go."

His father just smiled and ruffled the young boys hair.

"Maybe later kiddo. Maybe later." Was the answer.

That meant never. Oh well, he could just go to his room and finish his book about chemistry. A level chemistry.

Mycroft had finished that book when he was four.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock, with a small sigh of relief, boarded the plane back to England a couple of days later. It was a relief to go back, especially since this would be his first year at school. His first year at school. He would have to (shudder) socialise and (even worse) talk to other people of a lower intelligence. He, he suspected, was leaps and bounds ahead of them when it came to intelligence, intellect and any other aspect of education. Except socialising and making friends. That would be a whole other experience altogether.

A few days later Sherlock walked into the school gates with his uniform three sizes to big for him (it had been Mycroft s. He had been a fat child, but was now losing weight slowly). He, as he suspected, was the only child there alone. Mycroft had abandoned him about half a mile back to walk with his friends. This did not faze him, love and sentiment were already distant memories that did not matter to him at all. However, he had promised his mother to try and make friends and he respected her wish. Sighing heavily, he trudged into the playground wishing for home.

Everyone seemed to know everyone. They all chatted in little groups, painting, moulding and skipping in the yard. How very immature. So, instead of socialising, he sat in the corner and started to read. It was a good book, with lots of long words. After a while the inevitable happened. His teacher, Mrs White (whom he suspected was having an affair with the year six teacher) came along. Settling down next to him she said :

"Hello you must be Sherlock. I've heard all about you."

Has she now? How very quaint. He just starred at his book.

"Are you ok Sherlock? Don't you want to make any friends?"

Sherlock shook his head in reply. No. No, not with these idiots. Finally he spoke.

"If it is ok with you Mrs White, I would rather just sit here and read." He said in his most polite tone.

"Oh you read? Don't you mean you like looking at pictures?"

So she was an idiot too then. Surely even she knew that _Dracula_ did not contain pictures.

"Ok then," she continued "I'll let you read, now please try to make one friend by the end of the day." She walked off after that.

After about three hours, Sherlock finished his book. Sadly, looking at the clock, he saw that there were another three hours till home time and he had forgotten his A level biology book. In fact, he was just planning his escape when and screaming child came in, being dragged along by his parents. He was howling at the top of his voice and kicking everything in his path. His father was obviously in the army and mother worked at home. They both looked pretty worn out, Sherlock guessed they had been dragging this boy along the pavement for about ten minutes. As soon as the teacher saw the boy they hurried out, obviously wanting to escape.

Ten minutes later the boy had calmed down. He was now sitting in the corner sulking about being left and Sherlock decided to go and say hello. This boy was bound the reject him, but at least his mother would know that he tired to make friends.

"Hello." Sherlock said, stretching out his hand on the gesture his parents had taught him. "My name is Sherlock what is yours?"

Instead of shaking the hand back the boy slapped it.

"Sherlock is a funny name. My name is John."

Sherlock didn't know if he should be offended or not by that remark, so just sat down next to the boy and decided to find out.

"It is the name my parents chose for me. I had no say in the matter as I was not born yet."

"Oh." Said the boy, who was now twiddling his thumbs around.

They both sat there for a while, not knowing what to say until Sherlock said:

"Were you crying because your sister was underage drinking last night or because your dad is leaving for Afghanistan tomorrow?"

John seemed shocked by this (they always were) but thankfully did not ask why, it was always tedious explaining.

"Neither, I was crying because I did not want to go to school." Said John.

"Oh. Why not? You learn so much stuff in school, you improve your brain. You can get a good job in the future. I like school."

To this John smiled and sniffed back some tears. Sherlock decided that maybe, just maybe, he could have one friend here.


	3. Chapter 3

Before long, Sherlock saw that it was time to go home. He said goodbye to John (who he now considered his friend) and walked into the playground, waiting for Mycroft. He had to wait a while. An hour in fact, before he finally saw the tall teenager round the corner towards the school.

"Where the hell have you been?" Said Sherlock.

"Language dear brother! You're only five where did you learn to speak like that anyway?" Said Mycroft. " Anyway I have been at school, because -unlike you- I have to stay a whole day. I only just finished."

Sherlock huffed at this and walked out of the playground, pushing his coat collar up over his ears like he always did when he wanted to be alone.

"Anyway, dear brother, I don't suppose you had a good day mingling with the idiots." Said Mycroft, slightly out of breath from running to catch up with him.

"Actually I made a friend." Replied Sherlock, putting a little pride in his voice.

Mycroft nearly fell into the road at this. A huge expression of shock was registering on his face, which was quickly replaced with a laugh.

"You make a friend? Ha! Yeah right, what did yo do, tie him up and force him to sit with you?"

For some reason this hurt. His brothers 'faith' in him. He was suddenly glad about his decision to make a friend, even if it was just to smite his brother.

"Actually, I asked him if he was ok and asked him why he was crying. His father was obviously going to Afghanistan tomorrow and his sister had taken to drink, I was wondering which reason it was."

Mycroft said nothing to this and kept walking. Just before they turned the corner into their street, Mycroft stopped.

"Mummy will be surprised."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry haven't updated for a while I have a lot of exams right now! Thank you for all the reviews and likes! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Aw, Sherlock. How was your first day at school? Is my big boy ok?"

Sherlock loved the fact that his mother didn't even assume that he had made any friends, just thought of it as an impossible occurring. However, he wasn't too sure about the whole 'big boy's thing, sentiment and love needed to be ignored at all costs. Except with John, of course. He was allowed to have one friend, to keep sane. .

"It was... Fun mother. They were all idiots, of course." This reply was met with a rather large sigh from his mother. "But mother guess what? I made a friend!"

His mother then spit all her tea out of her mouth (all over Mycroft, thankfully) and starred at Sherlock with a look of complete disbelief. It was funny to watch. She then opened her arms, calling Sherlock in for a hug.

"I'm so proud of you! Oh you're so clever, Sherlock! What's his/ her name?" She looked like she was about to cry (really, mother? Really? Is it that hard to believe?). "Oh your father WILL be proud when I tell him!"

Sherlock pulled himself out of the hug and looked at his mother. She had no faith in him at all.

"He is called John and he is nice."Sherlock replied rather bluntly. "He came in crying, I asked why. He told me. We are friends now."

To avoid all further hugs, Sherlock backed away and went into his room, to read his chemistry book again.

* * *

The next day Sherlock stood outside the gates alone, waiting for John. He had been waiting for twelve minutes before John arrived, but it was better than having no friend to wait for at all. He put on a smile as John waved at him (something that he had learnt to do by watching his parents for hours the night before). John smiled back.

"Hello Sherlock." John said in a chirpy little voice.

"Hello John. Shall we go into our class room now?" Said Sherlock, who's voice was slightly lower but still quite high pitched.

John's face fell.

"Why are you sad, John?" Sherlock asked, because he really didn't know.

"Why do you think? Wait, stupid question. I don't want to go to school Sherlock."

Sherlock was confused by this. He was in school already, so why would he want to leave? John saw this and continued;

"Into class, Sherlock."

Oh, right. Sherlock guessed that there was no point in arguing to John about the upsides to learning. Why people did not want to learn he did not know, it puzzled him.

After a while Sherlock managed to drag John into the rowdy reception room, where children were finger painting, doodling and chasing each other like maniacs. Sherlock pointed at their teacher and smiled.

"Did you know that she was having an affair, John? With the year six teacher?"

John blinked in reply.

"What's an affair, Sherlock?"

This time Sherlock sighed, he had forgotten that every one was an idiot.

" An affair is a sexual relationship or a romantic friendship or passionate attachment between two people. Well, that is the Wikipedia definition anyway. I learnt a lot of definition s when I was bored."

John blinked again wanting to ask what half those words ment but thought that it would be wise not too. Instead he asked;

"Ok then, how did you know?"

"Her ring finger, it is all red and looks like something has been worked off it, recently, so she wanted to hide something in this school. It was obviously a ring that she took off as you can see the indent that it made. I know it was with the year six teacher because he teaches my brother and that when he walked in they both smiled and kissed. It is quite easy to spot an affair like this."

"That was..." John's vocabulary wasn't very wide, he was only five, so he tried to impress Sherlock by using the biggest word that he knew. "Fantastic!"

Sherlock had never been praised like this before because he had only ever done it in front of Mycroft, who called him an idiot. He smiled.

"Thank you John."

They both smiled and walked over to the finger printing section, because John wanted to paint and Sherlock wanted to study the unique finger marks of the people in his class.

* * *

At lunch, Sherlock found himself alone as John had gone home like many new people in his class. Sherlock had arranged with his teacher to stay as otherwise he would just be waiting for Mycroft for hours. He was expecting to be alone for the rest of the day, one friend was hard enough to manage, but two would just be impossible. However, his teacher had other plans when she introduced a small little girl to Sherlock.

"Hi, Sherlock. I have bought you Molly because she said that you looked lonely." Said the teacher.

Sherlock grunted in reply and starred at the girl. She had big, shiny eyes and her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail. Her eyes looked concerned as she smiled at Sherlock.

"Hello I am Molly Hooper. What is your favourite colour?"

Wow, imaginative question, Molly Hooper. Sherlock didn't want to talk, but his mother had told him not to be rude so he held out his hand. Like John, she slapped it. Did none of these imbeciles know what a hand shake was?

"My name is Sherlock and I am not lonely. I like natural colours like beige." He said, trying to sound uninterested. Sadly, the annoying girl wouldn't go away. Sherlock knew that this girl was trying to be his friend, but did he want another one?

"Oh. I like bright colours!" She exclaimed.

_Of course you do_, Sherlock thought. Molly carried on.

"At home we have waffles every day!"

_Good for you, Molly Hooper, good for you._

"Do you like painting?"

This girl was not going away, Sherlock could tell. Oh well, another friend in the bag. Mother would be surprised.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Sorry this has taken a while to update I have been very busy! This fic has been quite popular so thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed or liked this fic thank you! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day Molly and John somehow convinced Sherlock to go outside and play. It was sunny, with a few clouds in the sky; 'Nice' according to Molly, but what was nice about it? It was like this everyday, except on some days clouds covered the sky, as they naturally do so. Basically Molly and John were saying that it was only nice when it wasn't raining, but if it didn't rain they would all die.

This is what Sherlock was thinking about as he trudged into the playground that day.

"Hey, Sherlock? Do you want to play pirates?" Asked John.

This got Sherlock s attention, as he had always wanted to be a pirate and Mycroft would never play with him. Now, finally, people were willing to play his game of choice.

"Ok, I guess." He said,trying not to sound interested.

Molly clapped her hands on delight (of course, this girl was WAY to happy) and smiled.

"Can I be a mermaid?" She asked.

John nodded and smiled at Sherlock, before running off to start the game.

John was closing in, his pistol (which was really a stick) was pointing right at looked for an escape route, but they were all blocked by trees. Unless... Unless...

Sherlock ran forward, bashing into John, but not pushing him over. He sprinted as fast as his little legs could take him, deep into the heart of the island (the play area) in search of the buried treasure. He looked behind him, only to see John running towards him grinning like a mad man. He looked for too long. He wasn't looking where he was going so of course the inevitable happened. He tripped.

The moment he fell he knew that he was not ok. His arm flared up in a huge shooting pain and black dots appeared in his eyes. He felt sick, really sick and desperately needed water. A blood curdling screen came out of his throat as his blood tinted eyes glazed upon his arm. It was bent in an unnatural 'u' shape.

It was the last thing that he saw before he passed out.

* * *

Three hours later Sherlock was sitting in a hospital bed with his arm wrapped up in a warm cast. The doctors had had to poke his arm for a while (why Sherlock had no idea, it was clearly broken), which hurt, and then bend it back into shape, which killed.

Mycroft filmed the whole thing.

Sherlock sat patiently waiting for the doctor to tell him he could go. The cast was heavy on his arm, but was warm so it wasn't uncomfortable. He still felt slightly ill but the cast had made it better. The doctor walked back in and looked at Sherlock.

"Now, don't go trying to break the cast little one." He said.

"Why would I do that?" Sherlock replied bluntly.

"Because that's what little boys do."

"I'm not little."

"Yes you are. I mean, you're only five who knows what you like doing?"

"Reading Chemistry books."

The doctor walked out after that, looking confused.

* * *

A few hours later Sherlock walked back into his home feeling tired and sick. He was prepared, of course, for the hugs from mother and smiles from everyone who I inhabited this house ,(except Mycroft) but that did not mean he wanted them. He wanted to sleep. However, when he walked through the door he put on a brave face and held his unbroken arm out to his mother.

"Oh darling! I'm so sorry I couldn't come to the hospital but I'm afraid that I was giving a lecture. Oh sweetie, are you ok?" She said.

"I'm ok, mother. The doctor was an idiot and the sling is rubbing my neck, but I'm ok. Can I go to bed now?" Replied Sherlock.

His mother smiled and put her hand on Sherlock s another hug and a cookie from his father, his mother guided him to bed. Sherlock fell asleep in seconds, dreaming about soon being able to play with John and Molly again very soon.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter! I speak from experience, as I have broken my arm three times! Please tell me if you liked this! Thank you**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while... I have had a lot going on but thank you for all the reviews, they make me really happy!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sherlock walked into the school gates surrounded by what seemed like thousands of children. It's amazing what an injury can do to your popularity. One plaster cast or bandage and you're suddenly everyone's best friend. His cast felt heavy on his arm, which was sore and itchy, and all he wanted to do was sit down. However, a promise was a promise and he had said that he would meet Molly and John here and that they would be the first to sign his arm. Now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

They were there in about ten minutes, both of them, walking together.

"Hello." Sherlock said. He was getting bored of the pod of fish swimming around him. So bored he had started calling them a pod of fish.

"Hello, Sherlock!" Said John." Are you ok now? You went really pale."

"Yes I'm fine, but the doctor was an imbecile." Replied Sherlock.

"Whats an imbecile?" Asked Molly. "And can I sign your cast?"

"An imbecile is a stupid person. And why does everyone want to sign my cast? I don't understand, it won't make me better, or make the injury go away, so why is it so important to put some indelible ink on my arm?" Said Sherlock.

"What's indelible?" Said John.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

By the time school was finished Sherlock had exactly fourty two signatures imprinted on his arm. Each was written in wobbly handwriting and a massive font. How dull. He waited for Mycroft to come and pick him up, knowing that his dear brother would take as long as possible to come out. When he did, Sherlock had waited half an hour and was quite annoyed.

"Took your time." He said.

"Well I had important stuff to do, unlike you. Learnt the alphabet yet? Can you count to ten?" Mocked Mycroft.

"Mycroft, dear brother, I can say the alphabet in eight different languages, and two extinct ones. I can count to at least fifty in twenty one languages. And, brother dear, you forgot the most important part here: IM FIVE!"

Mycroft put his hands in an 'I'm innocent' pose and walked off, taking it for granted that Sherlock would follow him home.

* * *

When Sherlock got home he was greeted by party balloons and cake. Why, he had no idea. Had someone died? No wait... Everyone was happy. What was going on? He was still confused when his mother came and put a party hat on his head, which Sherlock figured would make a great murder weapon.

"Come on, dear, smile!" Sang his mother, confusing Sherlock more. Someone DEFINITELY hadn't died. Shame.

"Why would I do that mother?"

"It's your birthday!" She said clapping.

"And that needs to be celebrated because...?"

"It's your special day, son!" Said his father, who had just come over

Birthdays, in Sherlock s opinion, where useless. It is a celebration for living. He lived everyday, and no one celebrated that. Oh well, there were more people he could annoy and no one would tell him off.

"Come and see your presents!" Said his mother.

Oh joy.

* * *

A few minutes later Sherlock was surrounded by his family, each one grinning at each other like murders. Mass murderers. Anyway, Sherlock already knew what half his presents were. There was a robot (Why did he need that?) some clothes (well... They were useful) and...

What was that?

It was a big box, with air holes in the side ...

Wait...

Oh my...

"ITS A PUPPY!" He screamed as he opened it."I HAVE A PUPPY! I LOVE YO MUMMY! I LOVE YOU DADDY!"

His parents smiled as he lifted the puppy with his one good arm and gave it a hug. It was a red coated spaniel, the exact one he had always wanted.

"What are you going to call him?" Someone asked.

"Redbeard. He will be my pirate dog and my best friend in the whole wide world."

Sherlock didn't really notice what happened for the rest of the day, he just sat with Redbeard, knowing that he was his one true friend in a world of changing faces.

* * *

**Sorry this was a very short chapter, but please tell me if you liked it or if you have any improvements for me! THANK YOU**


	7. Chapter 7

**Iam going to start with a MASSIVE apology on how late this is- I have had a lot going on and not a lot of time. Thank you everyone for being so patient and for all your amazing reviews!**

**Another apology- this chapter is neither long or great- I wrote it with a MASSIVE headache so I am not sure how great it is. I just wanted to get this chapter out of the way as I have plans for the next few chapters! **

**Thank you to everyone and please tell me if you liked/ didn't like or have any ideas!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sherlock walked into school, for the first time ever, smiling the next day. He had just taken Redbeard out on his first ever walk and be couldn't wait to tell Molly and John about him. As usual, he waited by the gates for his two friends to arrive.

"Hello!" He said, when he saw John walking up to him. He waved with his unbroken arm. "Guess what I got? Guess what I got!" He shouted.

John smiled, "I don't know... A lightsaber!" John had always wanted a lightsaber, to fight like his dad. When he was older he wanted to be in the army too.

"No, John. Why would I want a plastic tube that lights up and makes an annoying sound?" Sometimes friends could be idiots.

"Because they are cool!" Replied John. "Anyway, what did you get?"

"Yes, what did you get?" Asked Molly, making the two boys jump.

"How long have you been there, Molly?" Asked John.

"Oh, I only just arrived." She answered. "But what did you get, Sherlock?"

"I GOT A PUPPY!" He shouted, smiling so much his face hurt.

His two friends looked at him in complete shock. "Awwwww!" Said Molly in the end.

"Do you want to see him after school?" Sherlock asked, mother said he could invite his friends, probably because she still thought that they were imaginary.

"Yes please!" They both shouted.

* * *

Sherlock proudly walked his friends up the path to his house. His house was a big one, bordering on mansion size, making John's mouth hang open.

"You have a big house, Sherlock." He said.

Sherlock nodded, he didn't really care about the size of his house or the wealth of his parents, but had guessed that his friends would.

"Are you rich?" Asked Molly.

"Yes." Replied Sherlock, not caring. "Yes I am."

They walked in silence to the huge door of Sherlock's house, which immediately was opened by Mycroft. He was holding his stupid umbrella again.

"Hello, brother dear." He smirked. "Bought your friends along to play? Mummy will be pleased."

"Oh go away Mycroft, let me through." Said Sherlock. "Where is Redbeard?"

"Caring is not an advantage, Sherlock." Said Mycroft.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Said Sherlock, getting annoyed now.

"Language brother dear!" Said Mycroft, moving out of the way so the children could get through. "Dont disturb me, I have revision to do. "

They nodded and Mycroft walked away. Almost instantly Sherlock's mother walked in, with her arms outstretched waiting for a hug.

"Sherlock!" She smiled. "And you bought your friends! Hello dears! What are your names?"

Molly grinned, "Hello Mrs Holmes, my name is Molly."

"Julie, please dear." She said, smiling at the little girl. At least his friends so far were polite.

"My name is John." Said the boy, outstretching his arm, which she shook.

"Well hello dears, call me is you need me." She continued. "Redbeard is in the garden, Sherlock."

"Ok, thank you mother." Sherlock said, before walking into the garden with his friends. Redbeard came bundling up to them, with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. With his unbroken hand Sherlock patted his dog and smiled at his friends.

"Do you like him?" He asked. His question was answered by Molly squealing in delight and John happily stroking the dog.

Sometimes, Sherlock thought, it's good to have friends.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, you are all amazing! Sorry if you didn't like this chapter, but if you didn't please tell me why!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So here it is at last! Chapter 8! I am so sorry it has taken so long to update- I have had massive writers block and couldn't think of anything to do. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed liked or favourited this fic- you are all amazing and make my day. **

**Please tell me what you think of this short (sorry) chapter- or even give me some ideas. Thank you for being patient and for reading this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It wasn't that Sherlock didn't _like_ school, it was just the fact that it was so _easy_. Each day he would watch as John and Molly struggled over meaningless work which he had learned to do several years ago. Each day he would just sit in the corner and read books that Mycroft had given him. It was starting to get tedious. So, one day when the other students were learning how to count to ten (Sherlock could do that almost as soon as he had started to talk) he went to his teacher.

"Oh hello Sherlock, what can I do for you?" She said, smiling.

"Could you please find me some harder work?"

She looked confused, harder work? Surely this stuff was difficult. "What do you mean by harder?"

"Well, I have just finished reading my brothers A level science textbooks, so please something along those lines?"

"You mean looking at the pictures?" Said the teacher. She knew Mycroft Holmes, but surely he was just a one off, his brother couldn't be anything like him.

Sherlock scowled. Looking at the pictures? Who did she think he was? An idiot? "No Miss I read them."

"Ok then," she asked, noticing the familiar annoyed face that looked a lot like Mycroft s ,"recite the periodic table."

Sherlock rolled his eyes before doing so without stumbling over anything. This was a simple task and easy to complete. "Now can I have some harder work?"

"You could probably move into a harder class, Sherlock." She said, taking it seriously now.

Sherlock thought for a moment. Mother and Father would want him to stay where he was and, besides, he had friends here. "No, I think I will stay here with John and Molly."

She smiled, he wasn't completely like Mycroft then. "Ok dear, I will arrange for some textbooks-"

"Read most of them." Sherlock answered.

"Oh ok, umm, how about some past papers or something?"

Sherlock nodded in reply. "But for today, you can go to the library and pick out a book to read, is that ok?" She asked.

So, without a second thought for John or Molly, Sherlock went racing off to the library. Finally, something interesting was happening.

* * *

This was how Sherlock found himself alone on the playground at lunch. His arm was still in a cast so he had said that John could go and play with another one of his friends (what was he called? Mike or something?) And Molly was skipping with some girls over the other side of the cement football pitch. The book he had picked was interesting, a pirate book. This was how he liked to be. Alone.

For a while he just sat there until a shadow loomed over him. A boy, in his class, was standing infront of him with a huge scowl on his face. He was in the popular clique, his parents recently divorced. He was upset by this but didn't want to show it.

"What are you doing?" He spat, trying to look intimidating. However, it is difficult for a six year old to look scary and at the moment he looked like a rather angry squirrel.

"Reading, I would have thought that was obvious enough." Replied Sherlock, in a bored tone.

"Oooo goodey two shoes!" Said the boy.

"Go away, your insults won't work." Said Sherlock, having a brother made it easy to think of a comeback but Sherlock couldn't be bothered to think of one today.

"Why should I?"

Well this boy wasn't going to go away. "Because you are a peabrained idiot with recently divorced parents, both of which were having an affair a while ago." Replied Sherlock, already deducting much more from this stupid boy.

The boy went red and started shaking. His fists balled and he kicked Sherlock over and over again in the leg. Before walking off, he kicked his broken arm. Sherlock managed to wheeze out , "anger issues" before blacking out from pain.

* * *

Sherlock awoke three hours later in a hospital bed. His arm was in a new warm cast and his leg was covered in colourful bruises. Beside him, Mycroft was sitting in a chair, writing on a form. He looked up.

"Ah, brother dear, your awake at last." He smiled. "You've got to stop getting into trouble."

"Where am I , Mycroft?" Replied Sherlock, annoyed.

"Make a deduction, Sherlock, it's obvious, even for the idiot that you are."

"I'm in a hospital bed, in a hospital." Said Sherlock.

"Yes, brother dear."

"Can I go home?"

Mycroft nodded and went to get a nurse. Sherlock looked at his new cast, which already had two names written in large handwriting on. John's and Molly's. When Mycroft walked back in Sherlock asked;

"John and Molly were here?"

"Yes, they left about half an hour ago. You really shouldn't fight Sherlock, it gets you no where. Especially not with idiots like Anderson."

Anderson (obviously a surname, Mycroft usually addressed people by their surname if he didn't really know them). Anderson. That idiot was in for a surprise tomorrow. Sherlock smiled as he thought of his plan. To make sure that Mycroft didn't suspect what he was thinking, he asked;

"All A stars then?"

Mycroft smiled, "it was simple really. But you have to get them done if you want a job in the future."

"And what do you want to be, brother dear? With such fantastic GCSE results, something quite high up, surely. Mother will be pleased. Especially having done your GCSEs a few years too early." Sherlock paused. "And you are studying for your A levels already."

Mycroft smiled,"Ah, yes. I don't know yet."

"Yes you do." Sherlock smiled. He knew exactly what Mycroft wanted to be, but he didn't like sharing it. Jumping off the bed (hiding the wince that he made from the pain in his leg) he walked out of the hospital. He smiled to himself. Oh Anderson, you were going to regret this...

* * *

**Thank you for reading this! Please review and tell me what you thought of it!**


End file.
